


Performance Review

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody's Eyebrow, Crack, Gen, Snark, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: The Senate is sending an Investigator to issue performance reviews to the GAR.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 7
Kudos: 323





	Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dharmaavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/gifts).

> I had a bad day on Friday and then came up with this. Because I love Cody and the idea of him dealing with nitpicky people entertains me.

Cody glanced up from his datapad when he heard his General choke on his tea. This was not an unusual incident as often enough General Kenobi fell asleep while drinking his tea. Cody sometimes felt more like a minder of children than the specialized clone Commander he was. 

Surprisingly, however, his General was awake and spluttering at his own datapad in an unusual show of normal human outrage. Oh, this was interesting. The normally pale redhead was red in the face as he got to his feet, slowly and with great exaggeration, before he slammed the datapad down on the table with enough force--or Force?--to crack it in two. He actually looked furious, the kind of furious usually reserved for Grievous, a destroyed battle plan, and Shinies who got between him and tea first thing in the morning. Cody watched, wishing he had popcorn, as Kenobi took several deep, calming breaths. 

“Sir?” he asked, prompting the Jedi when it seemed as if all he was going to do was stand there and huff like Skywalker after a battle. 

“The Senate has decided that the Army needs to be evaluated for its performance. They're sending investigators who will speak with every member and deliver a performance assessment based on some unknown _metric_,” Kenobi said. 

Cody frowned, trying to understand what the General was saying. “So,” he said slowly, “we're going to be assessed on how well we can die?” 

Kenobi snorted. “On a scale of one to five, how prepared are the men to die for the cause, how much effort do they put forth in the field, are they proactive in offering suggestions,” he said with a disgusted curl of his lip. “They will also be evaluating the Order.” 

Cody choked back his laughter into a polite cough. “Are they looking to see if you lot are planning on instituting some sense and overthrowing them? I know some men who would be willing to volunteer for that mission.” 

Kenobi snorted, leaning on the desk as he shook his head in the manner Cody had come to understand as fond exasperation. “That’s exactly the behavior they don’t want to see,” he said. After a pause, he shot Cody a smirk, “Or, do they?” 

Cody grinned. “If they want to see a bunch of rowdy and seditious clones and Jedi, I’m sure you could arrange that.” 

“I rather think we should play this one as by the book as possible,” Kenobi said, ignoring Cody’s scoff of disbelief which was certainly very rude of him to do. Cody wish he was the one giving the evaluation, he’d definitely have something to say about that attitude of Kenobi’s. 

“Don’t you worry, sir,” Cody said with the straightest face he could manage. “I’ll make sure the men are properly prepared.” 

= 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? Clearly this comm has some interference,” Rex said. 

“Nope,” Cody said. “You heard me right. Senate is sending some evaluators to make sure we’re all up to snuff. Like Kamino, you catch me?” 

Cody heard Rex swear softly. “Yeah, I catch you. I’ll let the others know.” 

“Roger, roger.” 

“Oh, _kriff you_,” Rex swore as Cody disconnected, cackling as he made his way to the commissary. He had some Shinies to terrify. 

= 

Cody managed to slip into the security room to catch footage of General Kenobi’s performance review. Or, at least, what was supposed to be his review. Cody smirked as he watched his General stride into the room. 

“Inspector Martin? Obi-Wan Kenobi, pleasure to meet you,” General Kenobi said as he took the reedy and oily humanoid’s hand and shook it while he smiled pleasantly. “Now, I understand you have a great many people to see in a short amount of time so we’ll make this quick. I have no time for the Senate’s questions or dictation. We have a war to win, don’t you agree? That we have a war to win? Of course, you agree that we have a war to win. The sooner this war is over the less money the Senate will spend and the less our dear Republic is at risk. Once this war is won the system will no longer be at risk and we can all go back to doing work that really matters, don’t you agree? Of course, you agree. Excellent. Now, I’ll let you get on with interviewing my men and I’ll get back to the work of winning this war. Fantastic, so glad we had this conversation. Please, let me know if you need _anything_.” 

With a last handshake and smile, General Kenobi was out the door, leaving behind a very confused Inspector. 

When Cody next saw his General on the Bridge, he set down his datapad and slowly, methodically, clapped. 

= 

When it came time for Cody’s assessment he was in the room before Inspector Martin and had, in fact, been waiting for him for ten minutes. Cody had made himself comfortable in his chair, legs kicked out under the table with his right foot propped up on the toe box of his left boot, arms crossed over his chest with a finger tap-tap-_tapping_ away the time. 

“Ah, Commander Cody, thank you for meeting with me,” said the Inspector as he sat down, ignoring the tapping of Cody’s finger. “You are the last of Ghost Company I’ve had a chance to speak with.” 

Cody slowly arched his left eyebrow. Not too far, just a slight increase, as he tap-tap-_tapped_ his finger against the plastoid of his elbow. 

The Inspector cleared his throat. “Right, well. Shall we get on with this then?” 

Cody remained silent, waiting, watching as the man in front of him began to sweat slightly. 

“We--myself and a committee of twenty others--have evaluated the past three months of, of data,” the Inspector said, his eyes flicking to Cody and then back down to his datapad rapidly as he spoke. Cody let his eyebrow creep up just a little further. “We've rated your performance a three out of five, with recommendations for improvement.” The Inspector held out the datapad. 

Cody’s eyebrow continued to climb as his finger tap-tap-_tapped_ out a slow, irritated rhythm. 

Inspector Martin set the datapad down and cleared his throat again, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “Yes, well. There is room for improvement, clearly. Better, er, communication. Better utilization of resources that would not cost the Republic so…” Cody’s expression must have altered enough that the Inspector paled. “But, you know, upon reflection we can change that to a four, which is perfectly satisfactory. You are meeting and exceeding expectations. I can, uh, tell. How trying this all much be for you.” 

Cody’s eyebrow went as high as it could, finally, and the man _squeaked_ before shooting to his feet. The chair fell back and slammed into the floor, startling the man even further. Inspector Martin flushed and pulled his jacket straight before walking out of the small room as fast as possible. 

Cody smirked. Natural borns; all so easy to intimidate. 


End file.
